


Poetry in Motion

by demiksmith



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: Art, or obscenity? He doesn't know himself, most days.





	

He’s rough, hands calloused, too hard. Harder than she’d know, or remember. But she’s gone now, and he’s left with blood and gun oil and spent casings and the stink of death.  He doesn’t want it, never has, but he does what he has to, what he’s forced to. It’s too much, and yet not enough. He wants _more_ , but it’s never enough. The burnt taste of adrenaline and the copper of blood on his tongue. He needs more even as he needs to get clear of it. It’s as familiar as slipping into well-worn shoes, easy and done with little to no thought.

Snap a neck.

Aim pistol. Press trigger.

Dislocate shoulder, knife to jugular.

 

Poetry in motion.

 

He’s the most reluctant artist even as he’s the most obsessed, the most driven. He’s art in motion, even as he regrets moving forward.

 

Each stride takes him further from her memory, but is it his fault? He’s defending what’s _his_ , he’s doing what he’s always had to do. _Survive._

 

He’s tired, so tired. But he’s also never felt so alive. The confliction is a betrayal, for how can he be _alive_ when she isn’t?

 

One hour. It will be enough, but also won’t be. He has a lot left to do, but also so little.

Maybe he’ll see her again, at the end. Maybe he’ll push the end back a little further again.

 

He’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Holyyyy these movies. The jiu jitsu, the fight scenes, the gun work. Ugh, incredible. Plus, GOOD DOGS YES.


End file.
